Breaking The Habit
by Vienely
Summary: So I'm breaking the habit, tonight. COMPLETED
1. I

**Disclaimer      : **Own the plot not the original storY

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Once in my lifetime, she talked to me.

"Have you seen devils?" was all that she said.

I startled.

By devils, you mean evil spirits?

"Have you spoke with them??" she raised her tone.

 …If you mean evil spirits, then I guess the answer is yes…

"Answer me!" her eyes glared

I have answered you!

She shook my body, "DAMMIT!! TALK TO ME!!!"

I AM TALKING TO YOU!! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?!!

Her face scowled and she loosened her grip.

"…Why do you have to be born after all? You won't even look at my face…"

WHAT THE HECK—GOD, I AM LOOKING AT YER FUCKING FACE RIGHT NOW!!!

Slowly, she turned back.

"…I hate you…" 

Those were the last words from her.

After that, I never heard anything out of her mouth until her death.

But something bothers me now…

…

…

…

I answered her, didn't I?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bet you all are confused, right? Well if you like, I may continue it but please be patient…you know me…=P


	2. want

**Disclaimer: **Same as before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'He killed two spirits in one shot!'

'How did he do that?!'

'That guy must be an evil too…'

'We better keep a distance from him!'

…

Think positive, buddy, look at the bright side!

Honestly, they're just jealous with you!

It's okay…everything will be alright…you always have a faith in it, right?

An image of someone's lips formed a grin came in a flash inside my mind.

And I stunned.

…

…Deja vu?…but…

…Who was that?…

…

Oh well…

Faintly, I walked to my house.

As I expected, he was there waiting for me patiently.

He then closed his eyes as I stroke his head.

…I never want to call him "it".

He is my friend…

My only friend…

"…You're my whole life, Matamune…" I smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*sigh* Not in the mood ~ ~ ~ ~ Damn, what should I destroy next?!


	3. to

**Disclaimer: **Same as before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Matamune? Matamune, where are you?!" shouted me.

Shit, where IS he?! Matamune!! Please come back to me!! I NEED YOU!!!

…

Relax…relax…take a deep breath…it's okay…

Everything will be alright…yeah, everything!

…

"Matamune…!" my voice echoed in the hall when I suddenly glanced at the fishpond.

With eyes wide open, I stared the thing that floated on the water.

…Matamune's necklace…

I approached it in a hurry and what I found next was shocking me to death.

…He…

…Blood…

…Dead…

Like flashback, all memories with him appeared one by one…

Then…

They were somehow vanished…

…Memories…

…Gone…

…

'…I hate you…'

…

There's only pitch black….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nope, sorry, I won't make that "betraying" part   ^___^


	4. break

**Disclaimer: **Same as before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please forgive us!!"

He begged me.

"W-We didn't mean to do that!! We just-!"

I stared at him with anger burning fiercely in my heart.

"…Die…"

His eyeballs got wider…

And wider…

"No, NO…"

Too late, my hands were already on his neck.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

…

The rest of Asakura family headed in a rush to the man's residence.

"Hurry!" said one of them, "We've to stop him!"

"Do you think he has killed him by now?!"

"I…don't know…"

They stopped suddenly in front of it.

"Oh shit…"

Flame was already burning, eating all parts of the house.

Coming out of nowhere, a form of human walked out.

…Blood all over his body…

He looked at them then smirked.

"…Humans are disgusting…" he continued, "Therefore, I'd eliminate them all…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*phew* Well I haven't said this but thanks for you who read and review this…


	5. free

**Disclaimer: **Same as before. "Breaking the habit" from Linkin Park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eliminate?! What the hell are you babbling about?! Hao, whatever happened to you?!" snapped a man.

"You used to be so kind even to humans! _What _changed you?! HAO!!" a woman before me yelled panicky.

Giving them a glint of smile, I repeated, "…Humans are disgusting…therefore…I…"

Can't you hear it? The sound of my heart?

…My crying heart…

"…Would eliminate them all…"

An elder sighed, "…If that's your ultimate will, I'm afraid we…"

My lips formed a weak smirk….

"…We've to kill you…"

As I saw them summoned their spirits and were ready to finish me…

That elder whispered, "…May God forgive you, my child…"

…

…But the God hates me…

…

I closed my eyes…

…Matamune…I…

…

'…I hate you…'

…Same here, mom…

…

So I'm breaking the habit 

_Tonight…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to: **Crimson Flame, Chibi Team Rocket, Sweet Anime Fan, Unpredictable.l, Kitsune Asakura, Boiya, Unmei, Fluffychans and Haruka chan. And those who may review this last chapter.

**Are you aware: **Every chapter contains 22 sentences (^-^)

**?Question? **What do you expect me to write next? Please gimme any suggestion (^-^)

**!^_^! **Do you think I should continue 'I am the king, aren't I'? Cos…yanno…

**= See ya next time =**

_bakacupid, 10:35 p.m_


End file.
